Dulce Sacrificio
by sweetHyuuga
Summary: La única forma de sobrellevar este sentimiento fue odiandote- dijo él-... y haciendo que me odies. -yo no te odio- respondio ella. apeticion del publico capitulo 2.
1. Dulce Sacrificio

Volví después de mucho tiempo, SWEETHYUUGA se reporta….

Aquí les traigo un song-fic espero que les guste.

**Pareja:** nejihina como siempre.

**Canción:** Sweet Sacrifice -Evanescence.

Ni naruto ni la canción me pertenecen

Bueno lo hice inspirada en el fic **AN EASY VICTIM**, así que le sugiero que lo lean para que entiendan un poco mejor. Y los que ya lo leyeron les aviso que lo corregí por si quieren releerlo

**Dulce Sacrificio**

La locura llego a mi **esa** noche al no recibir respuesta a mis preguntas, es un tipo de locura que todos llegamos a tener alguna vez, pero no creo que llegue al nivel que locura que posee Neji- eso espero- fundamentada por ese odio que posee hacia mi, injustificado por demás, pero no lo culpo entiendo que se deba descargar en alguien para mi mala suerte fue con migo.

**It's**** true.**

**Es ****cierto**

**We're**** all a little insane.**

**Todos estamos un poco locos**

Espero que lo que paso esa noche lo ayude a olvidar ese odio y resentimiento con el que ha cargado desde que éramos niños, no lo he visto ya que después de **esa **noche se fue a una misión por varios días, que conveniente, no lo creen sino fuera porque hablamos del gran genio Hyuuga diría que lo tenia todo planeado y huyo para evitar darme la cara, esa sería una buena teoría pero la descarto por completo porque se trata de Neji un orgulloso y prepotente digno de ser Hyuuga. Las secuelas que dejo en mi cuerpo con el tiempo se desvanecen, el dolor fue pasajero, la mancha roja de sangre que representaba lo que quedaba de mi inocencia fue lavada y desapareció con el agua y el jabón pero las secuelas en mi mente me han llevado a darme cuenta de la verdad.

**But ****it's so clear,**

**Pero****es****muy****claro**

**Now that ****I'm unchained.**

**Ahora que estoy desencadenada**

Y al verlo de nuevo corroboro lo que pienso, ya no hay nada, ya no siento nada, una parte de mi se perdió esa noche, esa maldita noche, que no he podido olvidar y desde eso no he podido dormir recordando como entro a mi habitación me desnudo y me violo, cuando revivo lo que paso siento como si no fuera yo la que estaba en esa cama silenciosa y quieta mientras mi Nii-san, no corrijo él ya no es mi Nii-san dejo de serlo hace mucho tiempo, mientras que Neji se movía con furia dentro de mi y dejaba su semilla en mi interior, aún sigo preguntando ¿porque no lo detuve? tenia miedo de las represalias que él tomara, de lo que me hiciera después, no lo sé, todo lo que hice fue llorar por no poder enfrentar a la situación pero ya no más.

**Fear****is****only**** in ****our****minds****,**

**El miedo está sólo en nuestras mentes**

**Taking****over****all****the**** time**

**Controlándonos todo el tiempo**

**Fear is only in our minds but.**

**El miedo está sólo en nuestras mentes pero**

**It's**** taking over all the time.**

**Controlándonos****todo**** el ****tiempo.**

Lo confirmo al verte de Nuevo Neji el miedo esta solo en mi mente y es lo que me controla tu has aprovechado de eso ¿cierto? Ahora ya no soy lo que era antes y todo gracias a ti, mis ojos están abiertos gracias a ti.

**You poor sweet innocent thing.**

**Tú, pobre cosa dulce e inocente**

**Dry your eyes and testify.**

**Seca tus ojos y testifica**

Soy la heredera del clan y como tal debo darle la bienvenida al Ninja más prometedor que ha tenido el clan, al verdadero genio Hyuuga. Cuando lo enfrente con la mirada por un momento vi a mi primo, a mi Nii-san, cuando era pequeño y solíamos jugar juntos con una sonrisa igual a la del día en que nos conocimos sus ojos reflejaban inocencia y dulzura, comprendo que él fue por un momento victima de clan como yo. ¿Cuantas lágrimas debieron pasar por tus ojos Nii-san para que ya estés seco?

-Bienvenido a casa Neji-san- le dije con voz monótona

-Hinata-sama…- juraría que lo vi un poco desconcertado

-Espero que le haya ido bien en la misión- exprese sin emoción haciendo evidente que lo decía por obligación y educación y no porque me interesara de verdad.

-Necesito hablar con usted- dijo serio y con voz fuerte y enojado

-Será después ahora no quiero hablar con usted- me iba a retirar pero él me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hacia un pasillo oscuro, con tanta presión me estaba haciendo un poco de daño pero no me queje.

**You know you live to break me.**

**Sabes que vives para romperme **

**Don't****deny****.**

**No lo niegues**

**Sweet****sacrifice****.**

**Dulce sacrificio**

-¿Te gusta hacerme daño? O es solo mi impresión- dije con ironía él era mi protector se suponía que debía de resguardarme pero hasta ahora había echo un pésimo trabajo **  
**

Hinata-sama….- empezó

-No te preocupes Neji-san hacer daño es tu especialidad, no te culpo por querer perfeccionar tus talentos- de nuevo en mi el sarcasmo.

-Deja ya de actuar Hinata se que estas muerta de miedo al tener que verme después de lo que paso **esa **noche- si definitivamente el calmado Neji Hyuuga estaba enojado con migo.

-Bueno, miedo no es precisamente lo que siento- pronuncie con calma y serenidad la verdad es que ya no sentía nada – de hecho creo que no siento nada

-No lo creo, quieres que pruebe lo contrario-

De un momento a otro me tomo de mis muñecas y me empujo con fuerza aprisionándome contra la pared yo no alcance a reaccionar cuando él estaba mordiéndome el cuello, en un rápido movimiento una de sus manos tomo mis muñecas dejando la otra libre para empezar a tocar mi cuerpo apretó uno de mis senos y bajaba peligrosamente por mi vientre yo me retorcía y trataba de alejarlo no quería que pasara de nuevo lo de **esa** noche, su mano se interno en mi yukata y empezó a acariciarme mi intimidad yo estaba dispuesta a gritar no me iba a tocar esta vez ,no, pero me beso en un intento de callarme, un beso feroz, rudo, lujurioso, me mordía con rabia y enojo, entonces lo comprendí de nuevo él me estaba infundiendo miedo, miedo a que me tocara otra vez y me tomara a la fuerza. Desato el obi de mi yukata y con una velocidad sorprendente me bajo el sostén sin quitármelo aun solo para poder tomar uno de mis pezones con su boca, una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi espalda arqueándome una combinación de miedo y excitación que no sentí la primera vez.

**One day**

**Un ****día****,**

**I'm**** gonna forget your name**

**Voy a olvidar tu nombre**

**And****one****sweet****day****,**

**Y un dulce día**

**You're**** gonna drown in my lost pain.**

**Te hundirás en mi dolor perdido**

De un momento a otro me soltó y me tiro al suelo, caí sentada pensé que me iba a obligar a acostarme pero solo se acerco a mi oído y susurro.

-No creo que no acabaras de sentir nada, intentaste gritar y defenderte aún tienes miedo de mi y de lo que te pueda hacer, sabes que no tienes oportunidad de vencerme en ningún sentido, siempre te he superado- esas frases iban con tanta ira y odio latente, que me estremecieron, estaba apunto de llorar.

-Un día lo que me acabas de hacer no será nada estoy segura que llegara el momento en el que ya no sienta nada por ti- tenia que decir algo, hacerlo callar.

-**No lo creo, siempre vas a tenerme en tu mente en especial cuando estés con otro hombre, recordaras que yo fui el primero que te beso, te toco y te poseyó en toda la extensión de la palabra.**-cuando dijo eso mi piel se puso de gallina, el ver mi cara de desconcierto le dio gran satisfacción, me beso otra vez y se fue. De inmediato me restregué con la manga de mi yukata la boca no quería sentir su sabor, me creía tan impotente al no poder hacer nada ante él, si el miedo esta en mi mente por que no puedo dominarlo. Me levanto y arreglo rápidamente no puedo permitir que nadie me vea así y se enteren de lo que paso y no lo hago por Neji sino por mi, no quiero que se sepa esto me daría vergüenza que supieran lo que paso.

**Fear is only in our minds**

**El miedo esta solo en nuestras mentes**

**Taking over all the time.**

**Controlándonos****todo**** el ****tiempo**

**Fear is only in our minds**

**El miedo esta solo en nuestras mentes**

**But ****it's taking over all the time.**

**Pero esta controlándonos todo el tiempo**

**You poor sweet innocent thing.**

**Tu pobre cosa dulce e inocente**

**Dry your eyes and testify.**

**Seca tus ojos y testifica**

Ya es de noche y aquí encerrada en mi habitación recuerdo lo que paso **esa **noche y me siento incapaz, ya no somos lo que éramos, él ya no es mi dulce y tierno primo, y ya no soy la tonta que justificaba sus acciones , me siento rota, en mi cabeza ronda las palabras que él me dijo_, siempre vas a tenerme en tu mente en especial cuando estés con otro hombre, recordaras que yo fui el primero que te beso, te toco y te poseyó en toda la extensión de la palabra._ No puedo dejar de pensar en eso y es verdad ¿que voy hacer cuando me case y mi esposo se entere que ya no soy pura? ¿Que haré cuando el me bese y me toque? ¿Recordare a Neji?. Él tiene razón nunca lo olvidare, pero tenemos que ser equitativos si yo no lo olvidare, él tampoco me olvidara a mí, lo juro por mi vida.

La oscuridad es cómplice y mi habilidad como Ninja me ayuda a recorrer los pasillos de la enorme mansión sin ser vista, llego a mi destino una puerta marrón oscura con una perilla dorada la gire suavemente pero tiene pestillo nada imposible de abrir hasta un genin puede hacerlo la abro rápidamente e ingreso a la habitación, él esta echado en la cama con sus brazo en los ojos pero sé, él sabe que estoy aquí en su habitación, tiene su pecho descubierto no lo había notado pero es un hombre guapo, además es un gran shinobi y tiene a muchas mujeres detrás de él no entiendo porque me hizo eso si él prácticamente podía tener a cualquiera.

-¿Que quieres Hinata?- lo dicho es un gran Ninja

-Hacerte una pregunta- dije con tranquilidad

-Hazla y vete de una vez-estaba enojado.

Me acerco y desato nudo de mi yukata y me la quito quedando solo en ropa interior me pongo a horcadas en su pelvis sintiendo el contacto nuestros sexos, muevo mis caderas y me acerco para empezar a besar su cuello veo como se extrémese todo su cuerpo, siento como despierto su estado. Él me sujeta fuerte de las muñecas y me detiene.

-¿Que diablos estas haciendo?- expreso con desconcierto e ira a la vez

-Nada, solo quiero saber si me responderás con la verdad-

-Haz la pregunta y lárgate- podía ver fuego en sus ojos aunque el intentaba disfrazarlo con ira, me acerque a su oído y le susurre

-¿Por que entraste a mi habitación esa noche fue por venganza o porque no encontraste a otra mujer y estabas muy urgido o quizás me deseabas tanto que no pudiste aguantar esa vez?- lo esto ultimo con voz bastante sensual.

Él se levanto y me encaro- ten por seguro que a mi no me faltan mujeres, solo me preguntaba como seria estar contigo-recorrió con sus labios mi cuello y luego se acerco a mi oído- pero no fue nada del otro mundo-curvando sus labios en un intento de sonrisa-que tal si lo repetimos tal vez aprendas algo- me beso y con sus manos desabrocho mi sostén me lo quito con gran velocidad y empezó a bajar con su boca por mi cuello para tomar mis senos como la otra vez, yo gemí y me moví un poco pero recordé que para lograr ser inolvidable para él primero tenia que acercarme y engatusarlo por un rato, le seguí su juego y empecé a tocarle el pecho, sus abdominales y su espalda, invertimos posiciones pero el seguía empecinado en mi pecho y su mano se interno en mis piernas y sin pudor o vacilación se internaron en mis bragas y me tocaron, gemí fuerte, esta vez la electricidad no recorrio solo mi columna sino que tomo todo mi cuerpo, mi piel se torno como de gallina y todos mis sentidos se agudizaron, estaba acercándome a un orgasmo, se sentía tan bien todo era muy diferente a la primera vez, **esta vez yo no seria la que sufriría**, Neji bajaba lentamente mientras me besaba todo el estomago sus manos ágilmente me quitaron mi ultima prenda, abrió mis piernas y me beso en mi interior,- ahhh ahhh creo que… voy a tener…. un orgasmo- casi lo grite ahogada con todo esas sensaciones acumulándose al sentir su lengua humeda en mi interior algo que ni en mis sueños más pervertidos imagine.

-Contrólate o nos descubrirán- expuso mi querido Nii-san que siguió con su labor desempeñándose con excelencia como lo hacia siempre. No aguante más y explote me quede sin aliento y fuerza, Neji aprovecho para quitarse el pantalón y los boxer separarme las piernas y penetrarme con fuerza, de nuevo no pidió permiso, me embistió con ímpetu lo más profundo que pudo, yo me abrace de él pues tenia la sensación de caerme si no me sujetaba a algo, continuo su cabalgata era una sensación agradable y debo admitirlo me gustaba pero en mi mente siempre estuvo recordando la primera vez, de mis ojos salían lagrimas mezcla del éxtasis que tenia ahora y el que recordaba, tristeza y placer entremezclados, el movimiento incesante de nuestros cuerpos esta por culminar parece que esta vez alcanzaremos el clímax juntos, solo unos minutos más y esto termina. Un gemido al unísono de los dos y su semilla dentro de mi son la señal de eso. Estamos quietos sin ánimos de seguir nada solo disfrutando de la dulce y temporal sensación de olvido que te produce el orgasmo. Neji se separa de mi y se acuesta lo en la cama lo más lejos de mi.

-¿Por que dejaste que sucediera otra vez?- expreso él

-Uh- estaba en otro mundo

-¿Por que no me detuviste esta vez y tampoco la otra?- parecía que desde hace tiempo tenía esa pregunta.

-Sabes existe una canción que me gusta mucho pero no comprendí su significado hasta hace unos días- y comencé a cantar

_**And oh, you love to hate me?  
**__**Y oh, tu amas odiarme?**_

_**Don't you, honey?**_

_**Cierto, cariño?**_

_**I´m your sacrifice.  
**__**Soy tu sacrificio**_

Mi primo no se sentía bien por su cara tal vez estaba mareado- que me hiciste Hinata? sé que fuiste tú-

Tan perceptivo como siempre primito- tenía una sonrisa de victoria- es que se me olvido decirte que todo mi cuerpo estaba impregnado con un tónico que yo misma hice que te deja inconsciente durante varias horas- me subí en su estomago- pero descuida yo te cuidare y te dejare un recuerdo con el que "_siempre vas a tenerme en tu mente en especial cuando estés con otra mujer, recordaras que me poseíste en toda la extensión de la palabra"_

_**I **__**dream**__** in Darkness  
sueño en la oscuridad**_

_**I **__**sleep**__** to **__**die**__**,  
duermo para morir**_

_**Erase**____**the**____**silence**__**,  
borro el silencio**_

_**Erase**__** my **__**life**__**,  
borro mi vida**_

_**Our burning ashes  
**__**nuestras**____**cenizas**____**ardientes**_

_**Blacken the day,  
**__**oscurecen**__** el **__**día**_

_**A **__**world**____**of**____**nothingness**__**,  
un mundo de nada**_

_**Blow**__** me **__**away**__**.  
Acaba con migo**_

Le canturreo mientras veo que él se esta quedando inconsciente y empiezo a cumplir mi promesa yo seré inolvidable para él, como él es inolvidable para mi.

**Do you wonder why you hate?**

**¿Te preguntas porque odias?**

**Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?**

**Eres todavía tan débil para sobrevivir a tus errores**

**You poor sweet innocent thing.**

**Tú, pobre cosa dulce e inocente**

**Dry your eyes and testify**

**seca****tus****ojos**** y ****testifica**

**You know you live to break me.**

**Sabes que vives para romperme **

**Don't****deny**

**No lo niegues**

**Sweet sacrifice.**

**Dulce sacrifico**

**---**

Neji Hyuuga fue encontrado a la mañana siguiente con signos de tortura, fue internado en el hospital al parecer había sido drogado con un substancia muy poderosa además del shock que tenia por sus heridas, el genio presentaba una serie de cortes por todo su cuerpo que si bien no eran letales le asegurarían un larga y dolorosa recuperación y un tiempo lejos de su vida de Shinobi, había perdido mucha sangre y de no ser por su prima Hinata que lo encontró al día siguiente hubiera muerto desangrado. Lo que más llamo la atención de su estado fue que en su pecho le fue gravado a carne viva las letra H y N, eran tan profundas estas heridas que la Hokage informo que le formarían una cicatriz imborrable para las artes de la medicina Ninja.

BUENO ESO ES TODO QUIEREN CONTI… O NO? (pues escríbanme porque no soy psíquica para saber)

TRATE DE CAPTURAR VARIOS TRAUMAS QUE SUFREN LAS PERSONAS QUE FUERON ABUSADAS FÍSICAMENTE, ALGUNA DUDA ESCRÍBANME, ESPERO QUE NO ESTE MUY OCC

PORQUE ESTOY MÁS DULCE QUE NUNCA SE DESPIDE SWEETHYUUGA….


	2. Odio Todo De Tí

SWEETHYUUGA se reporta:

Trayéndoles la continuación de sweet sacriface. Espero que sea de su agrado:

Canción: I Hate Everything About You.

Grupo: Three Days Grace.

Dedicación especial a todos los que me dejaron su comentario, espero satisfacer sus exigencias. Les recomiendo la canción es genial me encanta de hecho tuve que escucharla durante todo el tiempo que escribí el fic para inspirarme.

**Odio todo de ti.**

_La habitación estaba sumergida en la oscuridad escasamente se podía diferenciar las formas de las cosas y el silencio solo le otorgaba un aspecto más lúgubre, todo era falsamente tranquilo, pacifico y calmo. En la cama yacía una joven, de espeso cabello negro azulado y tez blanca casi tan blanca como la luna que se ausentaba esa noche, descansaba placidamente siendo ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Una persona la observaba con sumo detenimiento y se encontraba parado a solo unos pasos de ella, había sido tan sigiloso que nadie noto su interrupción en la habitación de la Souke, la veía con lujuria y amor entremezclados pero a la vez con desprecio y repulsión por ser quien era, por ser la heredera, por ser débil, por ser de otra rama, por no amarlo. Pero eso no impedía que él la tomara e hiciera con ella lo que se le diera en gana, total el precio por tenerla ya había sido pagado y por cierto fue bastante alto, entonces nada lo imposibilitaría tenerla hasta que se cansara de usarla, bruscamente le quito la frazada con la que se cubría, la vio en toda su belleza y la deseo aun más, así que se dispuso a tenerla desnudándola sin importarle que ella despertara o no, su victima despertó de su inconciencia al sentir el súbito frío en su piel desnuda y al verlo a él sobre ella, le recorrió por su cuerpo una sensación de miedo y excitación por tenerlo tan cerca, igual a las otra veces pero a la vez tan diferente… La calentaba de sobremanera que él le besara el cuerpo como lo estaba haciendo en este momento, primero los senos de una manera brusca nada cuidadosa en la que solo se satisfacía a él mismo, luego el abdomen, y por ultimo las piernas las acariciaba y besaba rápidamente con rudeza y urgencia, ella lo atrajo y lo beso a la vez que empezaba a desnudarlo, ya que debían estar en igualdad de condiciones, con asombrosa rapidez lo desnudo, añadiéndole a la hazaña que nunca dejo de besarlo, porque besarlo le parecía adictivo y embriagador, sus manos tocaron el bien formado cuerpo de él mientras besaba sin descanso su cuello, tocaba con suavidad su pecho y se quedo un rato estática al sentir una línea gruesa en forma vertical unida a otra horizontal y otra vertical perfectamente se podía saber que era una letra, la H, esta era seguida por otra cicatriz similar pero que formaba la letra N, sonrío más que complacida, sabia muy bien lo que significaba aquello._

_-Eres mío, solo mío y de nadie más- le dijo a aquel chico viendo directamente sus ojos-y esto- expreso acariciando con más fuerza las cicatrices- lo prueba._

_Él la reto con la mirada y respondió – y tu, eres mía, solo mía y de nadie más- entonces acaricio todo su cuerpo y la Souke no pudo hacer nada más que estremecerse- y tu cuerpo me lo demuestra__**.**_

…_**.. ….. …….**_

_**Every time we lie awake**_

_**Cada vez nos mentimos despiertos**_

_**After every hit we take**_

_**Después de cada golpe que nos damos**_

_**Every feeling that I get**_

_**Cada sentimiento que tengo**_

_**  
But I haven't missed you yet**_

_**Pero no te he extraño aún.**_**  
**

……**.**

Despertó bruscamente en su cama, era de madrugada faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera, estaba agitada, su frente estaba llena de sudor y su cuerpo estaba en una especie de frenesí algo difícil de describir. Era como tener la sensación de vacío, estaba completamente vestida y no existían señales de que alguien hubiera entrado. Entonces todo fue solo un sueño, uno en el que tuvo la sensación de realidad porque su cuerpo así lo decía, aun sentía sus manos acariciándola y su boca hinchada y roja por los besos, tenia la urgencia en su ser, quería… quería… estar… con él…. Pero que demonios estaba pensando no sabia que fue ese sueño pero de algo estaba segura eso no pasaría de nuevo, ni en sus sueños, ni en la realidad. Era extraño, todas estas noches había dormido bien, es decir no tuvo pesadillas ni nada por el estilo ni siquiera sueños, nunca en todo este mes pensó en su primo a excepción de la veces que su padre, su hermana y ella lo visitaban, pero los dos se dirigían solo las palabras necesarias de cortesía nada más, él regresaba a la mansión hoy o eso le informo su padre, la noticia no la inmuto ni la perturbo en nada y se durmió normal pero lo que acabo de pasar la desconcertó, pensó ya haber superado todo el problema pero sin duda este sueño pretendía decirle algo, ese sueño empezó tal cual como la primera vez que estuvo con su primo, corrección que su primo la obligo a estar con él, incluso la sensación de miedo fue la misma pero a medida que el sueño cambio tuvo un estremecimiento la idea de que ella aceptaba la situación y hasta lo incitaba a continuar… bueno lo mejor seria no ahondar en aquello dentro de unas horas volvería a ver a su primo y así sabría con exactitud que pasaba además existía una gran ironía, su padre le ordeno cuidar de las heridas de su primo, aun no habían sanado del todo y se requería cambiar vendajes y curaciones cada dos días, la verdad tuvo un poco de temor por él-mejor dicho se le fue la mano- ella no era una mujer vengativa y no supo medir las consecuencias de lo que hacia, le había quitado a su primo su carrera como Shinobi, es decir le quito lo único que realmente le interesaba a él, pero había sido un intercambio justo ¿o no?.

……**.**

_**Every**__**roommate**__** kept awake**_

_**Cada compañero de cuarto que permaneció despierto**_

_**  
By every sigh and scream we make**_

_**Por cada suspiro y grito que dimos**_

_**  
All the feelings that I get**_

_**Todos los sentimientos que tengo**_

_**  
**__**But I still don't miss you yet**_

_**Pero sigo sin extrañarte todavía.  
**_

……_**..**_

Su padre salio al hospital eso significaba que dentro de algunos minutos su primo entraría por el umbral de la mansión y a ella le tocaría estar atenta a sus necesidades; tenia una risa nerviosa en la cara no podía creer lo que le tocaría hacer estos meses, cuidarlo después de haber sido ella la que lo dejo así, el mundo es un pañuelo ¿no lo creen? Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron dando paso al líder del clan más majestuoso de toda la aldea quien era secundado por unos miembros de la rama secundaria, pero entre ellos no veía a su primo por ningún lado, hasta que lo diviso fue el ultimo en llegar, a simple vista se diría que su salud es optima pero si se le detallaba sus pasos eran demasiados pausados y cuidadosos, la Hokage le había advertido que cualquier movimiento brusco que hiciera le reventaría los puntos y eso le ocasionaría un fuerte dolor y una más lenta recuperación, eso se debía a que la heredera utilizo un tónico con hiervas muy fuertes que impedían que las heridas sanaran con una mayor rapidez y de la manera adecuada, esta situación no la había previsto Hinata en su plan, la verdad es que no sabia que la combinación de hierbas no era la adecuada para lo que le hizo a su primo, grave error.

-** ohayou ****gozaimasu****,** Hinata-sama- escucho la voz calma y fría de Neji, en ella se podía diferenciar el tono de cortesía y formalidad con el que debía tratarla al ser ella la heredera del clan, sin embargo se percibía la tensión entre ellos.

-** ohayou gozaimasu,** Neji nii-san- se chocaron sus miradas y por un momento no existió nadie mas en el mundo.-** irasshaimase-**, pero entonces la heredera reparo en la mujer que tenia al lado su primo- TenTen-san

- **Konnichiwa**, Hinata-Chan- saludo alegre la Kunoichi al margen de la situación para luego dirigirse al genio- Neji-Kun vamos a tu cuarto

Esperen había escuchado bien "vamos" en plural, Hiashi era muy exigente con la manera de tratar a los visitantes no permitía que llevaran ni siquiera a los amigos de la niñez a las habitaciones, pero estaba ahí y no dijo nada al respecto, Neji asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia ya que su estado no permitía hacerlo de la manera debida y partió con TenTen rumbo a su habitación, la Hyuuga los siguió como una muñeca sin saber porque. Al entrar al cuarto TenTen se distrajo un momento observándola pero Hinata dirigió mirada instintivamente a la cama, en esa cama habían pasado muchas cosas en una sola noche, TenTen parecía más animada y feliz de lo normal ¿por que? Ella sacaba unas cosas de la mochila y las acomodaba en el escritorio de Neji al parecer era medicina y vendajes.

-Hinata-sama-llamo calmo el genio, con su voz varonil y había que admitirlo su voz era sexy, sensual, erótica.

-¿**hai**? Neji nii-san- en que rayos estaba pensando, su voz era como siempre nada había cambiado en ella por que pensaba ahora esas cosas.

-He hablado con Hiashi-sama, le he expresado mi descontento con que usted sea la que deba cuidarme, la heredera no debe concentrar su tiempo solo en atender a un miembro de Bouke- su primo nunca se iba con rodeos, digamos que él no pone mucho en practica la frase "preparar el terreno".

-No me molesta atenderte, además soy la única que sabe como cuidar tu convalecencia, sabes que siempre me ocupo de ti cuando sales herido en alguna misión- sentía que estaba rogando por que le permitiera atenderlo.

-Por eso mismo creo que no es correcto, pronto asumirá el liderazgo así que es ahora cuando debe estar mas atenta a lo que necesita el clan-

-**Demo**..- la heredera iba a seguir discutiendo pero Neji la detuvo

- le he pedido a TenTen que me ayude con los cuidados que requieren mis heridas también me ayudara a reincorporarme a mi vida como Ninja- no había discusión en el caso la decisión ya estaba tomada.

-No te preocupes Hinata-Chan yo lo cuidare muy bien, le he pedido a Sakura-Chan que me enseñe como hacerlo, a eso suma que ella vendrá cada semana a revisar mi labor- añadió TenTen siempre sonriente- creo que debo aprender para cuando me case con Neji- eso era una pequeña broma de la cual solo se rió ella, por alguna extraña razón eso no le gustaba y no solo me refiero a la broma.

-Esta bien- bueno así será mejor ¿no?- **Matta ne** - al salir alcanzo a escuchar a TenTen

-Neji traje dulces quieres que los comamos con té?- ella siempre tenia una sonrisa para él.

-La verdad es que no quiero, pero que tal si salimos a almorzar juntos estuve tanto tiempo encerrado en el hospital comiendo esa asquerosa comida, que hasta el ramen instantáneo que come Naruto me parece suculento- era muy singular escuchar a el genio hablarle a alguien de esa manera tan tranquila y calmada, él siempre daba la sensación de ser una persona seria y reservada al parecer no era así con TenTen _¿Por qué nunca fue así con migo?_

-Eso seria genial- expreso en un tono bastante fuerte TenTen.

……**.**

_**Only when I stop to think about it**_

_**Solo cuando me detengo a pensar en ello.  
**__**  
**__**I hate everything about you**_

_**Odio todo sobre tí**_

_**Why do I love you?**_

_**Por qué te amo?**__**  
**_

_**I hate everything about you**_

**_Odio todo sobre tí_**

**_¿Why do I love you?_**

**_¿Por qué te amo?_**

**_……._**

Había pasado ya una semana desde el retorno de Neji a la mansión, él y TenTen tenían una rutina: al llegar ella saludaba y se iba directamente a la habitación de Neji, allí cambiaban los vendajes, luego se quedaban un rato hablando y por ultimo salían a comer algo, Neji llegaba a la hora de la cena pero argumentaba que ya había comido. Aun cuando los vendajes solo se debían cambiar cada dos días ella siempre venia todos las días y salía a caminar con él, Hinata sospechaba que tal vez hubiera una relación sentimental entre ellos, él nunca tuvo esa clase de familiaridad con nadie. _Quizás TenTen sea la única que pueda entrar en su corazón, yo nunca pude aunque lo intente, eso es frustrante. En fin lo que ellos hagan no debe importarme._

**_………_**

**_Every time we lie awake_**

**_Cada vez nos mentimos despiertos_**

**_After every hit we take_**

**_Después de cada golpe que nos damos_**

**_Every feeling that I get_**

**_Cada sentimiento que tengo_**

**_But I haven't missed you yet_**

**_Pero todavía no te echo de menos_**

**_Only when I stop to think about it_**

_**Solo cuando dejo de pensar en ello.  
**  
**I hate everything about you**_

**_Odio todo sobre tí_**

**_….._**

-**konnichiwa** Hinata-Chan- saludo alegremente la kuinoichi de las armas

-**ohayou** TenTen-san- respondió con cordialidad- pasa, seguro Neji Nii-san te espera- al escuchar TenTen disminuyo su sonrisa

-Creo que no podré visitar hoy a Neji-Kun, Tsunade-sama me ha pedido que salga a una misión con Lee y Gai-sensei iremos como refuerzos para el equipo de Naruto, por consecuencia Sakura-Chan tampoco podrá venir a ayudarlo- sostuvo desanimada.

-No te preocupes TenTen-san, yo cuidare a Neji nii-san-

-De hecho, le pregunte a Ino-san y ella me dijo que no hay problema que se encargara- contesto vacilante.

-Sabes que no hay necesidad yo lo puedo hacer- objeto la Hyuuga.

Ella dudo un poco pero al fin respondió-Hinata, Neji no quiere que tu le veas las cicatrices que tiene- y continuo- no me preguntes porque, eso es algo que él no me ha querido decir-suspiro de resignación- bueno, adiós y por favor no le digas a Neji lo que te dije

-**sayonara** TenTen-

Cual seria la causa del comportamiento de Neji, es decir era una tontería seguir con rencores y odios absurdos, será que se siente humillado y débil, bueno no seria malo que se sintiera como ella se sintió, todo el desprecio que vivió y todo el odio que guardo por él fueron descargados en aquel acto de venganza. Pero ya era hora que dejaran todo esto atrás, tengo que hablar con él, ya era hora de arreglar todo si bien nunca había existido entre ellos una relación que se denominase normal, ahora que habían descargado todo su odio no tenia caso seguir con esa relación tan tensa, que los dejaría estancados en esa etapa de su vida y con el tiempo no eso seria nada bueno.

En el trascurso del día Ino fue a la mansión Hyuuga para ocuparse de cambiar vendajes y hacer curaciones, lo peculiar es que no fue sola sino que estuvo acompañada de Shikamaru, quien insistió vehementemente en estar presente cuando la rubia hiciera su trabajo cosa que no logro debido al temperamento de su "amiga", en la aldea el genio Hyuuga era muy popular entre las mujeres y ya en más de una ocasión escucho a Ino decir que Neji era el hombre perfecto y no quería que su "amiga" tuviera una decepción. Al terminar su tarea Hinata noto que la cara de la kunoichi controladora de mentes había desconcierto tal vez paso algo con su primo. Era extraño verla así. La rubia dijo que volvería al otro día. Shikamaru pregunto el por que y ella dijo que no era su asunto. Aunque la duda quedo flotando en el aire porque debía de volver si los vendajes perfectamente se podían cambiar cada dos días. Al otro día Shikamaru regreso y dijo que Ino no podría venir hoy, debido a una emergencia que se presento en el hospital y como Sakura no estaba necesitaban toda la ayuda posible pero también expreso que la rubia dijo que era de suma importancia que le cambiaran los vendajes hoy. Así que el destino se confabulaba y le daba una oportunidad para poner punto final al asunto.

-Neji nii-san- llamo a su primo tocando la puerta de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió- Hinata-sama- expreso el genio con un poco de incredulidad- ¿que desea?

-Ino no podrá venir hoy, así que yo tendré que cambiarte el vendaje-

-Esta bien- Hinata estaba sorprendida a que su primo no se opusiera a que ella fuera la que lo auxiliara después de que todo este tiempo se hubiera negado rotundamente.- pase- al ingresar Hinata se fue al escritorio y tomo todo la necesario para hacer las curaciones. El genio se quito la camisa blanca que llevaba y se sentó en la cama, la heredera tomo una silla la acerco a donde estaba su primo y se sentó, las vendajes estaban rojos eso quiere decir que había estado sangrando, al retirarlos Hinata pudo apreciar que las heridas no estaban sanando, habían puntos que eran recientes eso lo sabia por la forma de la sutura. Hasta tres tipos de puntos reconocía, los de la Hokage, el estilo de suturar de Sakura es muy peculiar así que también lo distinguió y el otro tipo de sutura no lo conocía debía se el de Ino.- no le hice caso a la Hokage y comencé a entrenar en cuanto salí del hospital – explico Neji prediciendo la pregunta de Hinata- TenTen venia todos los días a curarme e intentar persuadirme de no entrenar, pero nunca la escuche- expreso con gracia.

La Hyuuga asintió y comenzó la curación cada vez que tocaba una herida se le formaba un hoyo en el corazón y le picaban los ojos de las ganas que tenia de llorar, aun así no lo entendía, -¿por que lo haces?-. Porque entrenaba si sabia que le causaría dolor y arruinaría su recuperación

-Porque no se hacer otra cosa, lo único que ha sido una permanente en mi vida es ser Shinobi si no soy eso no soy nada, es un poco parecido a nuestra relación yo… yo solo sé odiarte no se como actuar con tigo, así que lo hago de la manera en que siempre lo he hecho con odio y resentimiento, por eso me confundí mucho cuanto empecé a sentir algo extraño y diferente por ti, esos sentimientos nuevos que no supe manejar y que terminaron haciéndote más daño-

**_………_**

**_Why do I love you?_**

_**¿Por qué te amo?**  
_

**_I hate everything about you_**

**_Odio todo sobre ti_**

**_¿why do I love you?_**

**_¿Por qué Te amo?_**

**_………._**

-¿nuevos sentimientos?-pregunto la peliazul con desconcierto, miro a los ojos a su primo y supo que en ese momento estaba siendo totalmente sincero y que le era muy difícil expresar todo lo que había sentido hace tanto tiempo, así que no debía presionarlo, porque él le diría la verdad. Continúo con su labor aplicando los antisépticos necesarios para evitar una infección, a la espera de una respuesta a su pregunta. Cuando termino de hacerlo cubrió las heridas con gasas y se dispuso a poner los vendajes, rodeo su pecho y la espalda con la venda y para ello se tuvo que acercar más de lo usual a su primo aquel acto casi parecía un abrazo.

-Sabes que nuestra relación estaba basada en el odio que yo sentía hacia la rama principal, el Souke, después de que tuviera esa pelea con Naruto comencé a ver la situación de otra manera mi padre murió fue por proteger a su hermano y no por proteger al Souke- continuo el genio-me sorprendió que no demostrases ningún odio por mi y que aceptaras sin vacilación y con felicidad mis disculpas, fue en ese momento en que comprendí que tu no eras un ser humano normal, hay mas bondad y ternura en tu ser que en cualquier otro Hyuuga, eso es lo que te hace sufrir como miembro de este clan, empecé a conocerte realmente, y esos sentimientos llegaron y me confundieron aun más, lo único que pude hacer fue odiar como me hacían sentir y odiarte a ti por causarlos. **Mi única forma de afrontarlos fue odiándote….-** ese discurso fue hecho de manera pausada, como si el genio hubiera dudado de decirlo**-…. y haciendo que me odies-**

-**Yo no te odio**- se apresuro a contradecirlo

-Si lo haces y creo que me lo demostraste- dijo mirando las vendas- esta en la naturaleza de los hombres defenderse, eso fue lo que descubriste, la venganza-

-Perdóname- atino a decir la Hyuuga con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Creo que yo soy el que debe pedir perdón-le limpio las lagrimas a Hinata- **Gomen-nasai**.- dijo de forma solemne el genio Hyuuga-

Ya habían terminado con las curaciones pero estaban silencios y quietos asimilando todo lo que paso, confrontando la aceptación de los sentimientos y las confesiones acabadas de hacer. Los dos primos llegaron a un trato nunca más volverían a agredirse de la manera que lo hicieron, pero Neji dijo que entre ellos no podría haber una relación familiar normal debido a sus sentimientos, así que solo hablarían y estarían juntos para lo estrictamente necesario, Hinata acepto vacilante a eso sabiendo que su primo no cambiaria de opinión. Sin embargo la Hyuuga encontraba todo tipo de razones para hablar con su primo, desde la excusa de cambiar los vendajes, medicinas herbales que ella misma fabricaba para ayudar a sanar a su primo, hasta té que ayudaba a desintoxicarlo de aquel tónico que ella le había dado meses atrás. Todo iba encausándose, las cosas estaban volviendo a su lugar y la felicidad estaba tocando la puerta de Hinata pero tal vez ella no la dejaría entrar a tiempo….

A dos meses de ocurrida la "reconciliación" por así denominarla, Hinata debía hacerse un chequeo general con el doctor de la familia Hyuuga nada fuera de lo normal analizas de sangre, de orina y de todas esas cosas. Ella no estaba preocupada pues no se había sentido mal y sabía que su salud era buena. Pero el medico fue a hablar personalmente con su padre parecía que algo le pasaba sin embargo no pudo preguntarlo, porque su padre la mando a encerrar inmediatamente en su habitación. Momentos después el entro a su habitación iracundo y gritando.

-Dime ¿Quién demonios es el padre del bastardo que esperas?- Hinata no comprendía que le estaba preguntando su padre

-Oto-san… no…. No… sé de qué me hablas- expreso con miedo y duda.

-No me digas que no sabias que estas embarazada.. tienes tres malditos meses de gestación y no te habías dado cuenta- era la primera vez que su padre demostraba su enfado puesto que siempre le expresó indiferencia- para mi desgracia esta muy avanzado el embarazo para poder practicar un aborto- ¿aborto?. Que clase de persona es su padre- ahora dime ¿quien es el padre? Para matarlo con mis propias manos- _no…no, Neji_ -

- No lo diré- expreso con ganas de llorar- no te lo diré nunca…

-Entonces lo averiguare yo mismo- dijo ya más calmo- pero ni creas que te voy a dejar quedar con el bastardo- en ese momento Hiashi Hyuuga decidió ocultar la enorme vergüenza que causada por su hija, su decisión fue la siguiente; la encerraría donde nadie la encontrara y la coartaría para que le digiera el nombre del padre del bastardo, una vez descubierto esto lo mataría el mismo y de la manera más dolorosa posible, tenia planes para su hija la quería comprometer con un feudal de grandes riquezas pero ahora no podía porque ella ya no era virgen cosa muy apreciada entre la clase alta, además estaba embarazada, cuando naciera el niño lo mandaría a vivir con alguna familia Hyuuga que viviera fuera de la aldea, desheredaría a Hinata y la desposaría con algún idiota con riquezas y poder.

……..

**_Only when I stop to think_**

**_Solo cuando me detengo a pensar_**

**_About you, I know_**

_**En ti, lo sé**  
_

**_Only when you stop to think_**

**_Solo cuando te detienes a pensar_**

**_About me, do you know?_**

_**En mí, ¿lo sabes?  
**  
**I hate everything about you**_

**_Odio todo sobreti_**

**_Why do I love you?_**

**_¿Por qué te amo?_**

**_You hate everything about me_**

**_Odias todo sobre mí _**

**_Why do you love me_**

**__****_¿por qué_** me amas?

**_…….._**

La tenían encerrada hace más de dos semanas, aun estaba un poco perturbada por la noticia, tenia un bebé dentro de ella, un hijo de ella y de Neji, de los dos, es decir en todos estos meses nada le había dado señas de estar en cinta, su periodo era regular, no engordaba, ni tampoco tenia mareos, nauseas o vómitos. El doctor le dijo que tener el periodo era un síntoma de que el embarazo existía un riesgo de aborto, así que debía descansar y comer muy bien, cosa que no hacia porque la comida consistía en un poco de pan con té, o algunas veces arroz con un trozo de carne seca, alimentos nada nutritivos y nada recomendables para una embarazada, ella sabia que ese era uno de los métodos de su padre para que le diera el tan ansiado nombre, pero ella no lo haría aunque se muriera de hambre no expondría a su primo.

-Hinata-sama- era la señora que le atendía, pertenecía al Bouke, tenia ordenes estrictas de llevarle la comida tres veces al día y quedarse con ella hasta que terminase, Hinata comía solo porque sabia que su padre castigaría a la Bouke si supiera que ella no comía. Llevaba consigo una bandeja con un insípido té de jazmín y un poco de miso. La heredera no hablaba solo se limitaba a comer. De repente algo se le hizo extraño la Bouke activo su Byakugan y luego se transformo en Neji

-Neji…- la Hyuuga corrió a abrazarlo, debía admitir que todo este tiempo lo único que hizo fue pensar en él y su bebe

-¿Como estas?- pregunto preocupado-

-Bien, no te preocupes- se apresuro a contestar.

-Claro que lo hago, desapareciste sin decir nada, tu padre me dijo que fuiste a una misión por varios meses a principio le creí pero luego sospeche cuando supe que ni te habías despedido de tu hermana y que no fuiste con ninguno de tus compañeros de equipo.-

-¿Como me encontraste?- pregunto dejándolo de abrazar.

-Busque en los registros de misiones pero tu no habías sido asignada a ninguna, así que lo único que podía hacer era seguir a tu padre, ayer vino a visitarte, de esa manera que pude saber que te escondía en esta ala de la mansión, no podía creer que estabas tan cerca y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta-

-Esta parte de la casa esta muy retirada y ya nadie la utiliza, nadie pensaría que me secuestro y me tiene en mi propia casa- comento la Hyuuga un poco graciosa

-¿Porque Te encerró?- quería saber el motivo por el cual un padre encierra de esa manera a su hija casi como se tratara de un animal.

Ella dudo en un principio pero no tenia caso mentirle a su primo cuando estaba tan involucrado en el asunto -Estoy embarazada……y como tengo más de tres meses no puede obligarme a abortar ….. así que me tiene aquí hasta que tenga al bebé y le diga el nombre el padre-

-Voy a ser padre….- afirmo el Hyuuga y la heredera asintió, esas palabras recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Neji en una especie de euforia- voy a hablar con tu padre no te puede encerrar, él sabrá lo que te hice- ante esto la heredera se horrorizo.-

-No… no lo hagas, él no quiere saber quien es el padre del bebé para hacerlo responder, él quiere saber para matarlo-Hinata estaba aterrada y solo lo abrazo.

-No importa, así me mate entenderá lo que paso y te dejara en paz- dijo sin responder al abrazo.

-No, eso no afectara el resultado, te matara y cuando nazca mi bebé, lo enviara lejos de mi y yo quedare sola- seguía negando y aforrándose en un abrazo a él.

-tranquila, cálmate por favor- el genio la abrazo- encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo- Hinata se tranquilizó- tenemos tiempo…… hasta que nazca el bebé… mi hijo.- lo dijo con un tono casi imperceptible de felicidad.

Pasaron los meses, cinco para ser exactos, Neji veía a Hinata tres veces al día cuando se hacia pasar por la señora que le llevaba la comida, el Hyuuga hizo echo un trato con ella, ya que estimaba mucho a Hinata ella fue cómplice de Neji a riesgo de desobedecer las ordenes del líder del clan. El genio solo podía quedarse como máximo una hora ya que si se quedaba más tiempo levantarían sospechas pero ese tiempo lo aprovechaban al máximo, él llevaba comida adicional a Hinata; frutas, verduras cocidas, carne, y hasta dulces, todo antojo que tuviera Hinata debido a su embarazo Neji lo cumplía dentro de lo posible. A él le encantaba sentir a su hijo en la panza de Hinata, y se movía mucho en un momento pateaba un lado y al otro manoteaba en el otro. Pero existía una sombra de miedo tenían que escapar antes que Hinata diera a luz, lo que les impidió hacerlo antes fue la terrible seguridad con la que la resguardaban y que Neji no podía aun combatir con todo su fuerza, sabia que si luchaba él perdería y con eso quedarían sellados el destino de Hinata y su hijo.

-Hinata-sama- llamo el genio a su prima. Que se encontraba en la cama abrazada a él, necesitada de todo el cariño y amor que le brindaran.

-¿Ne? nii-san- respondió un poco atontada puesto que estaba muy cómoda en los brazos de su primo.

-La Hokage dice que debo Ir a una misión, como ya estoy mejor cree que es conveniente que me reincorpore a mi vida como Ninja- expreso calmo. En todo este tiempo solo le preocupo el bienestar de su prima pero debía admitir que extrañaba la adrenalina de las misiones-

La Hyuuga al escuchar esto se separo bruscamente- Pero nii-san pronto daré a luz, si te vas tal vez nazca el bebé y me lo quitaran- le daba mucho miedo pensar que la hora limite estaba cerca.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, es una misión de rango C estaré si mucho tres días afuera- trato de calmarla le misión era sencilla y no creía tardar mucho

-Por favor nii-san no tardes- expreso preocupada tal vez el no estaba listo para una misión. Moriría si a él le pasara algo, aunque no tenía una relación oficial, ya que su primo nunca había tocado ese tema y a ella la ponía como un tomate si quiera pensarlo, existía un vínculo que los uniría toda su vida y eso ni su padre podrían cambiarlo

-No lo haré,- dijo Neji preparándose para irse- debo irme- una vez listo antes de transformarse, él toco con su mano la mejilla de su prima y le dio una leve caricia, suave temiendo dañarla como siempre lo hacia cuando quería demostrarle cuanto le importaba y por ultimo le dio un beso en la frente, un beso de despedida- Ai shiteiru- y con esto abandono la habitación. Hinata quedo estática y un poco temblorosa nunca escucho esas palabras tan fuertes y poderosas siendo dirigidas a ella. Tenia una mezcla de jubilo, alegría y… miedo.

Paso una semana desde que su primo se fue en una misión y ella no sabia nada de él, siempre que llegaba la señora tenia la esperanza que fuera él, pero eso no pasaba……. Con el pasar de los días se preocupo aun más, su primo le había mentido, estaba tardando mucho, dijo que tardaría si mucho tres días y ya paso dos semanas sin verlo… una tarde su padre entro a la habitación. Diciéndole bruscamente

-Tu primo Neji esta muerto- expreso con un deje de satisfacción.

-Que…. No, eso no es verdad!!!!.-grito la heredera.

-Si es verdad, te dije que averiguaría quien era el padre del bastardo…..- dijo con ira.

-No!!!…no!…. que le hiciste!!….-continuo gritando Hinata

-¿Sabes? me hubiera gustado matarlo yo mismo…. pero no puedo tener todo en esta vida- expreso con gozo- aunque su asesino me dijo que fue muy fácil hacerlo, todavía estaba débil….-Hinata estaba conmocionada y su desespero aumento más al atrapar la banda de Neji que le había lanzado su padre- toma un recuerdo- y su dolor aumento más, tanto que le provoco pulsaciones en el vientre. Se retorció abrazando su barriga- perece que el bastardo quiere nacer, iré por el doctor.- el líder del clan salio dejando a Hinata en el dolor.

**_…….._**

**_I hate_**

**_Odio_**

**_You hate_**

**_Tú odias_**

**_I hate_**

**_Odio_**

**_You love me_**

**_Me amas_**

**_I hate everything about you_**

**_Odio todo acerca de ti_**

**_¿Why do I love you?_**

**_¿Por qué te amo?_**

**_……._**

A pesar de la noticia el parto transcurrió sin problemas, salvo la sorpresa de que no era un bebé sino dos, con los ojos blancos y cabecitas pobladas de cabello castaño, muy parecidos a su padre. Hinata hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para poder quedarse despierta pero no lo logro y se desmayo al escuchar los fuertes llantos de su segundo hijo, al despertar se encontró sola y encerrada en aquella habitación… saco fuerzas de donde no las tenia, se levanto a pesar de haber parido pocas horas antes y golpeo con furia la puerta.

-Déjenme salir!!!! Quiero salir!!!!!- al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió dando paso al líder del clan.

-¿Que demonios quieres?-

-¿Donde están mis bebés?, quiero ver a mis bebés!!!!!- decía gritando con toda la fuerza que tenía….-

-Esos bastardos están muertos- dijo fríamente, Hinata solo atino a dejarse caer por el dolor y llorar, su padre decidió que era mejor que estuviera sola además no tenia tiempo para perderlo hablando con su hija que era una deshonra para el clan.

-No…no… eso no es cierto!!!!!! Donde están mis bebés? Donde esta mi nii-san?- sollozo sola en la fría y oscura habitación-

**_………_**

**_Vocabulario:_**

**_Ohayou gozaimasu: Buenos días_**

**_ohayou: Buenos días _**

**_Irasshaimase: Bienvenido_**

**_Konnichiwa: Hola_**

**_Matta ne: Hasta luego_**

**_Gomen nasai: Lo siento mucho_**

**_Sayonara: Adiós_**

**_hai: sí  
_**

**_Ai shiteiru: significa 'te amo' y es literal, es muy fuerte y solo se lo dices a una persona cuando en verdad estas enamorado(a)._**

**_…….._**

**_Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias serán bien recibidos._**

**_PORQUE ESTOY MÁS DULCE QUE NUNCA SE DESPIDE SWEETHYUUGA…._**


End file.
